


In the Family Way

by TheSparrow93, writerchick0214



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Clint and Phil adopted seriously cute kids, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Tony fixes everything, Uncle Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchick0214/pseuds/writerchick0214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint spend a day with their children. Sadly, their time is interrupted by annoying Paparazzi--thankfully Uncle Tony is there to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Family Way

“Hey, bud,” Clint called, looking back at Cash, “can you open the door for your old man?”

“You’re not old, daddy,” Cash giggled but held the door, waiting for Clint to push the stroller through the entryway before grabbing for Clint’s hand.

Clint grinned down at the mop of blonde hair atop his son’s head, pushing the stroller with his free hand. A few people across the street were watching him, pointing and pulling out their phones to take pictures; while Clint loved the space and convenience of living at Avengers Tower, he could never get used to the constant stream of fans lurking outside. Cash didn’t seem to notice, instead rambling on about how he helped his Papa change Harper’s diaper the other day, wrinkling his nose when he described the smell.

Clint laughed at his son’s horror story as they paused at a crosswalk. Clint let Cash's hand go for a moment, instructing his son to hold onto his shirt instead) to adjust the stroller visor so that Harper was covered in shade. She gurgled up at him around the plush Iron Man toy she was chewing on. Clint pulled his ball cap a little lower on his brow when some people did a double take at him before extending his hand back down to Cash. 

Cash stopped fiddling with his Captain America action figure-one Papa let him open, Cash always told people in awe-before taking Clint's hand again. When the WALK light illuminated Clint effortlessly pushed the stroller across the street while Cash hopped off the curb and skipped beside him. Clint smiled, their boy was one little ball of energy.

"So bud, what do you want for lunch?" Clint asked, the stroller handle being pushed by his hip for a moment so he could rescue Iron Man's foot from his daughters mouth, getting a deep brown eyed glare from the little girl.

“French fries!” Cash cheered, swinging Clint’s arm happily.  
“Just French fries?” Clint teased.

“Grilled cheese?” Cash beamed up at Clint, his green eyes bright in the sunlight. 

Clint chuckled, “I think we can get that for you.”

They walked in silence for a moment, Clint ducking his head when he heard someone mutter the name Hawkeye, pulling Cash closer to his body. The paparazzi didn’t bother him as often as they bothered the other Avengers, but when he had his children with him Clint refused to let strangers near. Cash remained blissfully ignorant of their growing audience, focusing on flying his Captain America action figure around in the air making combat noises. 

Clint turned them onto the street with the small diner they were meeting Phil at. It was a smallish diner, not a hole in the wall but not super busy even during the lunch rush. It was good American style food; luckily their grilled cheese was amazing. 

Cash spotted the diner and looked up at Clint with a big grin and started bouncing on his heels. Clint nodded and Cash darted the few yards to the door and held it open for his Daddy and baby sister. Clint wheeled the stroller in smiling at the hostess as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Papa!" Cash squealed racing toward a booth near the door.

Phil set the newspaper on the table, swooping down to lift Cash into his lap with a smile. They immediately began talking, Cash’s arms flailing about excitedly as he told his papa about the toys Uncle Tony had given him that morning. Phil raised a questioning eyebrow at Clint who just shrugged, lifting Harper out of the stroller, thanking the hostess when she took it out of the way. Harper gurgled happily, one tiny hand reaching up to play with Clint’s lips. Clint cooed at his daughter, nibbling gently at her fingers. 

Phil situated the booster seat the hostess dropped off at their table after thanking her and Cash hopped into it. Clint sat down with Harper cradled in his arm. She tugged herself up to sit in the crook of his elbow as their regular waitress walked over, glasses already in hand; a tea for Phil, Coke for Clint and juice for Cash. Maybe they came there too often but the food was good.

"The usual?" She asked already writing on her pad, Phil and Clint nodded with smiles as she knelt down to Cash's level, "And for you darling?"

"Grilled cheese." Cash said softly, he could be shy from time to time even with people he knew.

"Grilled cheese?" The waitress gasped making Cash giggle, "That’s all?"

"French fries!" He said excitedly. 

"Comin' right up!" She said standing back up.

"Thanks Ruth. And could I get a banana or peach for this little beast?" Clint asked as Harper tugged his sunglasses off. Ruth nodded and reached over to tousle the baby's downy soft brown hair before heading to drop off their order.

Clint pressed a kiss to the top of Harper's head as Cash blew his straw paper at Phil's face. Phil retaliated and nailed Cash in the middle of his forehead making him burst into giggles. Ruth stopped by with a banana and Clint took it gratefully as she cooed at the baby in his arms before going to check their order.

"Bud, make sure you don't mess up your new shirt with ketchup, alright?" Clint said getting Phil to peel the banana. Phil pulled a bit off and handed to Harper who mashed it at her mouth, missing by a few centimeters and getting all around her lips.

Clint laughed at his daughter and swiped some of the banana away with his finger, dabbing at her face with a napkin. Harper giggled, reaching up to grab hold of Clint's thumb, tugging as hard as she can.

Clint let her pull on the digit acting like she was hurting him making her squeal with delight until Phil extended more mushy fruit to her. She grabbed it and got more in her mouth that go but some still covered her chin as she pursed her lips as she chewed. Phil shook his head when Clint wiped the mush from her face and licked his finger clean. Harper let out an insulted huff as her Daddy stole her food

"Ew, baby germs," Cash said screwing his face up and wrinkling his nose.

Cash laughed at something outside, face pressed to the window. Clint was about to scold him, surprised that Phil hadn't said anything yet, but stopped when he caught his husband staring at him with a quirk to his lips.

"What?" Clint asked, "Is there something on my face?"

Phil shook his head, unfolding a napkin so he could spread it over his lap. "No, I just love watching you with her."

Clint couldn't stop the smile that slid onto his lips or the warmth that pooled slightly in his cheeks. Even ten years and two kids later the simplest words from Phil could make him giddy. 

"Well, I love watching you rein in our little hellion." Clint teased as Cash moved from the window to pulling napkins from the dispenser on the table. 

"What can I say, he takes after you completely." Phil said grabbing Cash's hands to stop him and whispering to him that he had to behave as their plates arrived.  
Their waitress set their plates down but didn't move away, and Clint gazed up at her curiously.

"Everything alright?" Clint asked when he sees her upset frown.

"I really hate to tell you this, but there are a few men outside with cameras," she said, nodding towards the window. 

Clint and Phil were aware that some of the employees knew who they were (at least who Clint was), but were always grateful for their silence. No one ever treated them any differently, nor did anyone ever make a big deal out of Clint's status as an Avenger.

Phil sighed, ruffling Cash's hair. "Well, it was bound to happen eventually."

Clint can't help but feel angry. "This is bull s-h-i-t," he said, spelling out the word 'shit' so Cash didn't know what he was saying. "We've been coming here since before I was someone 'important'. I don't want to stop eating here."

"I know, sweetheart," Phil said, tellingly using the pet name he only used when trying to calm his husband down. Clint huffed at the endearment as he situated Harper closer to his chest uncaring that banana was smearing his shirt and shoving his hat on Cash's head, pushing it low over his face because he did not want pictures of his children’s faces plastered all over the Web or on Rag Mags.

"The manager said if y’all want you can go out the back, it's all clear," Ruth said bringing them to go boxes and cups without asking.

"Thank you." Phil said with a smile before starting to box the food.

"Phil, we can't just let the paparazzi run us out of here, this is our place." Clint complained.

Phil glanced out the window and back at his husband. "Then we stay here, and let them do what they want."

"This is ridiculous," Clint said, turning away from the window a little. "I just want to eat with my family. I don't want my children all over the news."

"We knew this could happen," Phil reminded Clint a little sadly, situating Cash on the other side of his body, blocking his son from any prying eyes. 

"I know that," Clint snapped, regretting it immediately. "I'm sorry. This is my fault, and I hate that we can't even go out to eat now."

Clint looked down at Harper's little face, confusion overwhelming her beautiful features; she didn't know what was wrong only that her daddies were upset. Cash had burrowed into Phil's side tugging Clint's hat lower, not fully understand why the people with cameras were trying to take his picture and it scared him. Clint hated that just because he was Hawkeye his babies had to suffer. 

"Hey," Phil said reaching over and lifting Clint's chin so he was looking at him, "Don't ever beat yourself up over being a hero, it's just who you are. So what if because my husband is Hawkeye we can’t go out to eat whenever we want. It's unfortunate but not terrible. There's always take-away." Phil said trying to ease Clint's guilt.

"I don't want the kids to be stuck inside all the time," Clint whispered, kissing Harper's forehead. 

Phil hummed and pulled out his phone, fingers working fast over the keys. Clint stared at him in confusion but didn't comment, only nudged Cash's leg under the table. When Cash looked up Clint smiled, trying to reassure his son. 

"What's wrong?" Cash asked, tipping the hat up a little to look at Clint.

"It's nothing," Phil said when Clint realized he didn't have an answer. "Aunt Pepper is going to take care of everything."

"Pep?" Clint asked.

Phil smiled softly and Clint melted at the sight of his husband's dimples. "I just texted her about the situation. She said she'd have the lawyers on it immediately."

"What's she gonna do, ban them from the streets?" Clint asked shaking his head, reaching over to tuck the hat on his sons head back down when he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. 

"Entirely possible," Phil grinned, "She does have the best legal team Stark money can buy. Fury has even consulted with them before."

Clint thought that over for a bit until Phil's phone chirped as a text came in. Phil tapped the screen then burst out laughing.

"What?" Clint asked confused by the outburst. 

"Tony just bought every building on this block. How?" Phil said still laughing.

"Never doubt my powers, Agent." Clint turned around to find Tony standing behind him grinning. Clint smiled up at him as the man leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Harper's head. A glance out the window showed Stark security disbanding the small group of paparazzi.

"You are ridiculous," Clint said. He handed Harper off to Tony when the older man reached for her. 

Tony held Harper in front of him, rubbing their noses together. Clint is glad the paparazzi are gone because he knew they would have had a field day with that image. Cash is bouncing excitedly, anxiously waiting for his Uncle Tony to greet him.

"Well come on then Lil Dude," Tony said tucking Harper into the crook of his elbow where she busied herself tugging on his tie. Cash practically scaled the table and when Tony leaned down with his free arm open the boy jumped into it.

Clint can't resist pulling out his phone to snap a few quick photos, laughing when Cash takes Tony's sunglasses off his face. The young boy puts them over his own eyes, the extravagant frames much too large for his small face. Paired with Clint's too-big hat, Cash was an adorable sight. 

"You got here fast," Phil pointed out, starting to eat his food. Clint was happy to see his husband much more at ease.

"I was about to head out for a meeting or something but when Pep told me to make a few calls and came here instead. Send me those by the way." Tony said gesturing at Clint's phone with his head.

"Tony," Phil said his eyes slowly widening, "You had a meeting today with the top military generals about new armor ideas for the troops."

"This was more important," Tony said letting Clint take Harper back so he could hold Cash more securely, "I rescheduled, so don't get your panties all in a twist Coulson."

"Panties!" Cash chirped happily.

"Oops." Tony said failing to cover a laugh.

Clint had to duck his head to hide a laugh, avoiding Phil's eye. Cash was clapping while Tony tried to shush the child through his own chuckles, covering Cash's mouth with his hand. Harper was cooing against Clint's chest, tiny hands grabbing hold of his lips and nose again. 

"That's inappropriate," Phil said, trying to sound serious but Clint could hear the smile in his voice.

"Very much so," Tony didn't mean it and they all knew but he had finally managed to calm the boy in his arms, "He is gonna be just like his Uncle Tony, right Lil Man?"

"Right!" Cash agreed nodding frantically. 

"Over my dead body!" Clint said prying his mouth out of his daughter’s hands.

"That can be arranged," Tony said, raising an eyebrow. 

Tony startled when Cash hits his face with a tiny, closed fist. "Don't you hurt my daddy!" Cash yelled, trying very hard to look serious.

"Cash!" Clint and Phil exclaimed in unison.

"No, sir! You know better." Phil said standing and grabbing his son out of Tony's shocked limp arms. 

"But papa, Uncle Tony started it." Cash whined as he was perched on Phil's hip. Clint was proud that he stifled the snort of laughter that almost came out by pressing his face into Harper's hair.

"We don't hit," Phil scolded. 

"But papa!" Cash whined again, looking close to tears. "He said he was gonna kill daddy!"

Clint stopped laughing then, gazing at his son sadly.

"Aw come here, bud," Clint said, handing Harper to Phil when Cash crawled under the table. 

He wrapped his arms around his son as soon as Cash was on the seat. "Uncle Tony was just kidding, Cash. He would never do something like that. We're a family, and family loves each other."

Cash didn't look convinced as he looked up at his daddy then over to Tony who snapped out of his stupor finally. 

"Hey yeah, I was just teasing. That's what families do too, it's just for fun." Tony said reaching over to rub a knuckle down Cash's cheek. 

"Oh! Like how papa says you're annoying and airuh-airy-airygint." Cash said stumbling over the word.

"It's ‘arrogant’ Lil Man," Tony corrects glaring up at Phil who managed to look sorry even while pressing his knuckles to his lips to keep any laughter in, "And yeah, just like that."

Cash looked up from under the brim of Clint's hat, glancing from Phil to Clint to Tony and back again. 

"Uncle Tony is telling the truth," Clint said, "just like when I tease Uncle Thor and hide the pop tarts."

"Okay," Cash said, nodding, "So, can I tease Harper?"

"No." Three voices said at once and Cash leans back, eyes wide behind Tony's glasses at the in sync answer. 

"Why? She's family?" Cash protested. 

"Because I said so," They all said again. 

"Alright, that's just creepy." Tony said with a shiver. He was becoming more paternal than playboy and he wasn't sure that he disliked it.

Cash huffed and crossed his arms, the sunglasses slipping down his nose. Clint coos, wanting to hug Cash close and never let him go.

"What do you say?" Phil commented, bouncing Harper on his knee. 

Cash mumbled something unintelligible.

"Excuse me?" Phil prompted.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Tony," Cash grumbled, looking dejected.

"It's all good, you'll be one heck of a fighter one day." Tony said making Cash's face almost split in half with a smile. 

"You guys should eat now," Tony said looking over his shoulder at the now camera -free street, "Enjoy yourselves. Bye babes."

Tony then leaned down and kissed Harper's cheek who tried to grab at his goatee making Tony laugh as he flicked the cap off Cash's head to ruffle his hair. 

"Thanks Tony." Clint said with a smile up at the man.

"This really means a lot." Phil added as Harper managed to grab her nearly forgotten banana and proceeded to try and stuff the whole thing in her mouth.

Tony just waved the sentimental words off with a smile as he left the restaurant. Clint rolled his eyes as he pulled the banana from Harper's mouth where she was gnawing on the peel. He popped another mushed up bite in her mouth before pulling his boxed up burger and fries over.

"Well, crisis averted." Phil smiled as he removed Cash's food from its box and returned it to the boy’s plate. Cash quickly started shoving grilled cheese into his mouth making Phil shake his head with a laugh. 

"Yeah, guess we can keep eating here. I shouldn't have freaked out so much." Clint said letting Harper have a sip of Cash's juice before giving her have more fruit. 

"Yeah, Tony always does come through for people; we should have known he would this time too." Phil said with a grin. 

"I guess it's true that you can get through anything, even paparazzi bull when you have family there to help." Clint said looking over at Cash who still had Tony's glasses perched on his nose. Clint's head whipped over at Phil when he heard him snort, "What?"

"You're such a sap, I love you." Phil said with a huge grin. 

"Jerk!" Clint laughed throwing a fry at Phil's head only to have Cash start flinging his own-condiments included-and some banana went flying too. 

Clint smirked over at Phil who had yellow mush in his hair and was laughing while trying to wipe cheese of his shirt. Cash was beaming with salt and mustard all over his hands while Harper was trying to lick banana off her nose. Clint's smirk softened to a smile as ketchup dripped down his cheek.

When Clint went to wipe the ketchup off he realized that every single patron in the diner is staring at them, looks full of curiosity and adoration. Most of the customers are at least middle-aged and come with their significant others and their children, so Clint is pretty certain they know who he is. But like the employees, none of them have bothered Clint and his family. 

“I’m sorry,” Clint apologized with a wince, realizing too late what a scene they must have just caused. 

“No need to apologize,” a mother says with a smile, bouncing her own baby boy on her lap. 

“We’re glad Mr. Stark could help. Everyone deserves some private time with their families.”

Clint grinned and looked around at his family, all covered in food but grinning brightly. Never in his wildest dreams could he have pictured this when he was a kid, having a real family, even if that family included Tony Stark. 

 

*Fin


End file.
